


Proclivity

by Kahori_Katsushika



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I placed this in one of my many batshit crazy AUs, M/M, Vampire!Mahiru, awww yisss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahori_Katsushika/pseuds/Kahori_Katsushika
Summary: Lily has seen decades come and go and seasons pass with folly but never has the concept of coming time been so frightening and unpleasant.(AKA in which I write my sweet internet wife a wildly random, angst-with-happy-fluff fic for her birthday, luv u bby <3)
Relationships: Arisuin Misono/Snow Lily | All of Love
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Proclivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldenGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGirl/gifts).



> So yeah, listen, I got half way through with this and realized I had totally ignored some canon rules of the series so let's just read with a nice healthy dose of "suspended disbelief" aight?  
> AIGHT.  
> Proceed -->

Even when chased  
it pretends not to hurry-  
the butterfly.  
\- Garaku

  
"Lily!"

His voice echoed through the gardens, surprising several of the staff as they hung sheets to dry and watered the newly planted flower beds. It was a large place, full of light and air and shadow and peace; a peace now temporarily stunned into obedience by the shouting. As the steady inhabitants of the landscape resumed their tasks, the thready voice renewed its calling and Lily chuckled, quickening his loping stride towards the rear of the yard.

"Where the hell are you!"

Sliding back behind a large, squarely trimmed hedge, a soft smile curled coyly around his lips as he listened to Misono's continued haranguing. It was always the same with him. Yell and throw a fit, lose his admittedly short temper, and when, inevitably, Lily would reappear, become immediately contrite. Yes, it was always the same. And never any less fun.

"I told you eight AM! It is after nine and you-!" Misono's harsh tirade broke off as he skidded to a halt, almost smacking into Lily who had jumped from his place behind the thick foliage of the hedges.

"Ah, yes yes, I'm terribly sorry!" He said brightly, waving a hand through the delicate space between them. "You know how abysmal my sense of time is!"

Misono simply huffed before crossing his arms and cutting his accusing gaze to the side. "What were you doing anyway? You know what day it is."

Ignoring the overpowering urge to poke Misono's cheeks, Lily sighed. "I'm so sorry, but when I awoke this morning it was just such a beautiful day that I couldn't help but to run out into the garden to appreciate it." He glanced over playfully, knowing Misono would still be studying the dew dampened grass. "Surely, putting it off for a couple hours isn't too big a deal?" As predicted Misono stiffened instantly, his shoulders rigid beneath the soft cotton of the strange t shirt he had donned that morning. "Ah-"

"Of course it matters! How could it not?!"

"Ah, well, surely the beach will still be there even if we were to-"

"But it won't be the same!" Misono paused, seeming surprised by his own word choice and then took a deep breath, throwing himself back into his speech. "This is a _special_ day and to be late, to _waste_ the time previously allotted for it would be criminal and rude and negligent and-"

"I don't think Mahiru would mind terribly, Misono."

"He might not, but _I_ do!"

Studying Misono's heaving chest as he struggled to calm his breathing, Lily tapped a long finger quickly against his lower lip. "Alright then. I can be ready to go in just a moment. Why don't we leave now?"

"It's- if- we-" He stuttered to a halt, unable to find an argument worthy of his displeasure and Lily hid a smile as he waited. "We can't just go _now_!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because now we're _late_!"

"So it would be better to hurry, no?"

Misono glared hotly up at him, arms trembling where they were clutched tightly to his sides. "You really think you can just get away with anything don't you?"

Finally allowing a small smile to break free, Lily leaned down until they were almost eye to eye. "How can I help but to think that when you always let me?"

A shame to pick it  
a shame to leave it-  
the violet  
-Nao-Jo

  
"WHY LILY."

Misono's anguished shout was the first thing he heard as he opened his eyes, looking around and finding, once again, that he had fallen asleep under the trees in the back orchard. 

"We're late _again_." 

He sat up, rubbing the lingering mist from his eyes, as Misono came stomping down the small hill to the west, hands clenched and brows furrowed. He looked like a little angry flower, floating down on a heady summer breeze.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" He demanded when he was within earshot. "I have been looking all over for you and I find you out here? Asleep in the dirt?!"

Lily glanced down at the ground contemplatively. "It's more grass than dirt, I'd say."

"I don't give a shit what it is!"

"Well, it does seem awfully insulting to refer to such nice grass as dirt, don't you think?"

To this Misono had no answer and he merely sighed, rage ebbing and flowing away to some bottled place. "I suppose." He fell down beside Lily, staring out across the small field. "So why are you all the way out here?"

The question was a surprise and Lily couldn't help the small lift to his brows as he took a lighthearted tone. "All the way out here?"

"Yes." Misono said testily. "All the way out here. Why?"

"I suppose..." He hesitated, throwing a secretive glance at Misono. "I was just looking for some peace and quiet."

"I see." Misono did not turn as he answered, instead keeping his gaze fixed on the wavering humid horizon line. 

It was really a shame, Lily thought, to keep him cooped up like this in such a lonely kingdom. He had so much to offer, so much to say and give, but he rarely got the chance. Now, watching the golden dappled light dance across his stiff profile, such an aristocratic nose and forehead, a gently sloping chin and pooling eyes, Lily could not stop the fluttering, winged desire that had taken up residence in his chest from the first day he met Misono from unfurling and filling all the empty space left around his heart; he wanted to show him the world and everything funny and fascinating and important about it, he wanted to flaunt him in crowded places, and spoil him in seclusion, to render him conscious to the sheer delights of a free and unfettered life. He just wanted him. But there in lay the problem, no?

"What are you thinking?"

The words startled him from his thoughts and he glanced up quickly, losing his voice as the fading light drowned in Misono's eyes. "Nothing much."

More than last year  
it is lonely-  
the autumn dusk  
-Buson

  
He sat alone. The porch was cold in the evening breeze and soon the air would grow heavy with snow. Across the yard, all but one or two enterprising frogs had called it a year and the silence lay thickly through the grass. 

It had been quite a few years since he had had to weather a winter alone and he feels what could almost be fear, or perhaps is merely strongly rooted trepidation, growing up in a tangle through his nerves and into his fingers which drum listlessly against tired knees. But who is he to complain? To be witness to millennia of fallen autumn leaves and breaking spring dawns, shouldn't he feel blessed?

He glanced to the side, where before Misono had always sat, wrapped securely in a thick wool blanket, fingers sticky with plum jam, no doubt berating him for his latest clumsy escapade. The space was empty now; had been for months and still the carved ragged edges of his heart had not scabbed. They rubbed raw and fresh every morning as he opened his eyes to another life time of sun and laughter and busy chores and the surrendered place in the bed. It had been empty and cold and no matter how many pillows he piled there to hide the cavernous space he could still hear it's echoing silence clearly through the opaque black of another long night.

The other day Kuro had crept his way into the house in one of his heart touching, though misguided, attempts at comfort. It would have been a welcome distraction to see his brother, once so distant and unlikely, and now warm and honest, but for the tentative shadow of his eve following him through the door. Lily adored Mahiru and all he had accomplished and stood for, but to see him, so soon after the yawning crevice had opened in Lily's life was just unfair.

Mahiru had smiled softly, knowingly, as he blinked ruby eyes up at Lily and held out a still warm, tantalizing pot pie- no doubt home made. Lily had forced a smile in response, reaching out mechanically to take the pie tin, not missing the worried frown Kuro shot him. His brows were drawn and he was standing stiffly, arguing with himself about whether to say anything; oh yes, Lily could read him like a book, especially after these last few years.

"Thank you so much." He had intoned, stepping back from the burning radiance of the subtle, soft glances and quirking lips between the two. "I'm sure Eloise will be pleased to skip making dinner tonight." He'd laughed and turned, hiding behind his own shadow, pretending not to see the anxious twitch of Mahiru's lips and the answering barely there shrug of Kuro's shoulders.

Yes, this year, this endless age unlike all the ones before it, was indeed lonely.

Dawn-  
the storm is buried  
in snow  
-Shiro

  
The frosted patterns on the windows are intricate and delicate, and so unlike himself to do, Lily smears a strong hand across them, watching as the little trails and valleys melt and blur. They were porcelain in the early dawn light and now exist only as a puddle slowly dripping down his fingers and wrist, cold at first and then tepid, warmed by the fires of his temporary insanity.

"Oh my." He sighs softly to the curtains, taking comfort is the fog that reattaches itself to the glass from his breath.

Somewhere below a door slams mightily and a bird, startled from it's perch on the sill, falls and angles away into the bushes down below. Without turning, Lily watches the sun crawl up through the gnarled woods at the edge of the lawn, hearing but not registering the shouts and muffled thumps coming from the first floor. It is far too early for such commotion and he has half a mind to investigate, his old senses and habits, long attuned to fighting to stay alive, flaring briefly back, but that life has ended, quelled into stasis years ago by Mahiru and the others. Eons maybe? It's hard to recall now.

He closes his eyes for a moment, pretending to hear the bedroom door creak open and Misono's quick, irritated step across the wood, willing his ears to remember the sounds and his heart to stop squeezing so tightly in his chest. To indulge is to condemn, he thinks flatly, opening his eyes again to the undeniable shine of the sun now flooding the freshly snowed plains of the front drive.

"Lily." 

Just the two syllables are enough to drive a knife in his lungs, forcing the unnecessary air from within. It escapes in a gasp and he spins, without thinking, without warning to his own legs, the move pure instinct, an impossible to ignore compulsion, and almost falls to the floor. 

Standing in the doorway, his hair much longer now, much darker, hanging around his aged face in frightful tufts blown astray by the winter storms of the previous night, is Misono. He has books clutched in his arms, a saddle bag slung over his shoulder and he is frowning.

"What do you think you're doing?"

There is no room for his voice to crowd up through the distressed tears in his throat and so Lily only shrugs weakly, helplessly, watching as Misono sighs and drops all his belongings on the ground and strides forward, his step unchanged by all the years gone by.

"You never change." Is all he says before he has grabbed Lily and pulled him forward, much simpler now that Misono is taller, and hugged him. "At least say hello, you bastard."

"Hello, Misono."

"Hello, Lily." 

His voice is deeper, pulled low with age, and Lily's heart stutters a moment, missing a beat as the suddenly imminent onslaught of future empty years blanket him in dread. Feeling his shivering fear, Misono leans back, one sharp brow drawn up sarcastically. 

"Anything else to add?"

"I've missed you, of course." Lily adds dryly, pulling from the depths of himself an act of nonchalance and lightheartedness. "How was school?"

"Boring." Misono spits. He still hasn't let go of his hold on Lily and now frowns. "I told you I didn't need to go all the way there."

"Ah, but Misono, to study abroad and see the world! That's a rare gift to be given." He struggles to contort his lips into a smile, feeling it fall flat when he catches sight of the dispassionate stare Misono is giving him. "I think, all things aside, you should take advantage of the opportunities you have."

"The only opportunity that I care about is you."

The words spark a long forgotten hum in Lily's nerves and he looks away awkwardly. "Ah, you're still talking like that." Searching for a change in subject, his eyes settle on the mantle where there is a hand drawn portrait of their whole family. Skulking near the frame, held in place by Mahiru's violently cheerful grip is Kuro and the two dear figures give him an idea. "Have you seen Mahiru yet?" He asks desperately, now beginning to struggle just a bit to loosen Misono's iron grip around his torso.

"Of course not, idiot." He scoffs. "I came straight here from the airport."

"Surely, you have contacted Mikuni?" Lily gasps, affronted and not altogether unhappy.

"No. I came here first. To see you." His face flames in embarrassment but his voice is steady and honest and Lily swears he could reach out and touch the feelings in the room, so palpable and overwhelming they are.

"I'm so glad you did." He murmurs, finally freeing himself of Misono's hold. "Now, we ought to go down and give everyone a call." As he makes to step away, a hand wraps itself unflinchingly in his jacket and tugs him back, the new strength a momentary surprise.

"Not yet."

Unsure where this hold up draws from, Lily acquiesces and stands quietly as he watches Misono struggle for words.

"I have something to say to you and I've spent this whole damn trip thinking of the way to say it and- well-" He breaks off in frustration, neck pulled taut in stress. "And now I've gone and forgotten all of it, damn it all!" He finally shouts, stomping a foot and glaring up at Lily- for despite the passing years, Misono is still so much shorter, so much more adorable- and Lily can't help but smile.

"Then why don't you just say it?" He asks gently, leaning down, as he always had all those life times ago.

And as before, Misono takes a deep breath, but unlike before his hands shoot out to tangle in Lily's hair. There is a moments hesitation as the air pulls tight around them, crowding closer and warmer, and then there is a decision in Misono's devilish galaxy eyes and he raises up, just those few endless scant centimetres, and brushes his lips against Lily's so loved and familiar ones.

"Will this explain enough?" He asks breathlessly, falling away, face clouded in mortification as he stares a hole through the floor at their feet.

There are things to discuss and argue about, lines to cross, and boundaries to keep, but perhaps, just this once, Lily will find himself able to relinquish the choice of life and death to the receiver with a freely given blessing.

"Yes, I think I understand."  



End file.
